


Dameron

by VeryImportantDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabbles, Finn muses on names, M/M, Prosey Things, hes actually Finn Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: He's really starting to like the sound of his name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little Stormpilot Drabble that for some reason I felt the need to write. Enjoy!

The first time someone asks him for his full name, it's some random shop keeper on some random planet. They just need his name for records. He tells them Finn and when they look at him blankly, he blurts out Dameron, immediately blushes, and runs. He doesn't want to think about how right it felt.

He uses Dameron again. He's in a hospital because his friends had lost him in the chaos of a fight and a nice enough citizen had brought him here. The nurse asks for his name and he tells her Finn right away. (He hadn't almost said 2187 in a while.) The nurse waits for his last name and he says Dameron, only this time he doesn't have to think as long.

He says it again and again and again. Finn Dameron. Finn Dameron. It feels right.

He uses it again when the First Order kidnaps him to be used as an example of what happens when Stormtroopers rebel. They ask him what his name is. They want him to say FN-2187. He doesn't. He screams Finn Dameron until he can't make a sound and Poe comes for him.

Finn Dameron sounds so much better, though, when it's coming from Poe's lips, Finn's lover's, from under the sheets.

He's really starting to like the sound of his name.


End file.
